


Do It Now (Remember It Later)

by mychemicallyromance



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicallyromance/pseuds/mychemicallyromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kellin and Vic always got along with each other, considering they were in a relationship no one else besides their bandmates knew. There were few stolen public kisses, hand holds, but the fans thought it was for the homophobes—Kellin and Vic hoped to keep it that way, but with the constant worrying, it stressed Kellin out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It Now (Remember It Later)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Idea Turnstile (jatty)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jatty/gifts).



> so normally, i don't write kellic or anything else besides frerard...but Idea Turnstile (jatty) had told me to...so, blame her if my kellic sucks. i haven't listened to these bands since i was a freshman, and im out of the emo/scene phase so i have no idea if this is even how they act lmao or if they went on tour together

It was their Pierce the Veil and Sleeping with Sirens tour, and it was amazing but also very stressful for both bands. They were busy being bombarded with crazy teenagers that wanted signatures out of the ass, long hours, and music videos were also being produced on this tour. Kellin and Vic always got along with each other, considering they were in a relationship no one else besides their bandmates knew. There were few stolen public kisses, hand holds, but the fans thought it was for the homophobes—Kellin and Vic hoped to keep it that way, but with the constant worrying, it stressed Kellin out.

Luckily, it was their day off from the tour and the guys from both bands had gone out, leaving the couple alone on the bus together. Kellin and Vic were half-ass watching some movie on TV, but Kellin was too distracted to watch the movie.

“Kel, what’s wrong?” Vic asked, stroking Kellin’s hand. “You don’t seem to be enjoying this movie.”

Kellin sighed and looked at Vic, realizing that his stressing had gotten Vic to be worried about him. “Yeah, I guess. I just, I’m stressed about the tour and if our fans find out about us,” he said honestly. “I’m just tired. I want to go _home_ , Vic. I want to spend alone time with you and I want us to be alone, not worrying about the band mates or the fans, you know? I miss you touching me.”

“I know, I do, too,” Vic said, sympathizing with his boyfriend. “How about a massage?”

Kellin moaned loudly and said, “ _Yes_! I need it.”

Kellin pulled off his shirt, laying across the couch as Vic sat on his hips. Kellin hid his face in his arms as Vic started his hands at his shoulders, slowly rubbing and pushing to relax the muscles that were very tense from all of Kellin’s worries. Below Vic, Kellin was groaning as his muscles were worked and it felt amazing, he knew that this massage wouldn’t last long considering there was a rule for each band—no PDA. However, Kellin’s body was mixing the pleasure of getting a massage to sexual pleasure.

“Vic,” Kellin moaned, trying to get the others attention.

“Yes?” Vic said, stopping his movements. “You okay?”

“You gave me a boner,” Kellin said, his cheeks going all red as he flipped himself over and placing Vic’s hand over the tent that was forming. “How...how about you take me to the shower and fuck me, Daddy?”

Vic nodded eagerly, taking Kellin’s hand and dragging him to the shower. Vic was the first to strip off all of his clothes, pushing Kellin against the door and stripping him of his clothes, and then turned on the shower that only produced lukewarm water. Vic got in first and held out his hand for Kellin to take, and then shut the door when he was inside. Kellin had gotten shoved against the wall, Vic’s lips against his, and their mouths working together.

Vic’s hands wondered down on Kellin’s chest, stroking his nipples to get them to harden. Kellin’s body was already slick from the water bouncing off of the both of them. Vic moved his mouth to Kellin’s neck to leave kisses and hickeys that the liked to admire on his pale skin when they were together, or in the naughty pictures Kellin would send when they weren’t together.

Kellin was whimpering as he felt Vic’s hand start to go lower, reaching his cock that demanded attention. Vic started stroking slowly, giving something to him but just not enough for him to come, and Kellin could tell but Vic was in charge—Daddy would please him if he was good.

“Do you want Daddy to eat you out, Baby?” Vic said, whispering in Kellin’s ear. There were very few times when Vic would eat Kellin out, it would always make him come early, and they wanted their time spent well and long. Rimming was so intense, that it made Kellin a whimpering mess.

Vic flipped Kellin around, his back facing Vic and his ass perked out. Vic spread Kellin’s cheeks, admiring his perfect little hole, and Vic noticed how eager Kellin was for Vic to taste him and pleasure him. Vic got down onto his knees, thumbing at Kellin’s hole, and loving how his body reacted towards such a small touch. Vic placed small bites onto Kellin’s ass cheeks, leaving hickeys only he can admire later. Kellin felt Vic’s tongue at his opening, slowly licking around the muscle and slipping a finger inside as well.

Vic knew the right places to touch, to lick, to suck, to make sure Kellin was feeling all the pleasure—to get him to be the first one to come. Vic needed Kellin to be the first to come, always. Vic always brought Kellin first, and he was second rather than vice versa—but that was how Kellin thought. Vic was his Daddy. So Daddy came first. However, that wasn’t the case—Kellin secretly knew that, too.

Kellin could feel himself slipping down the wall, but he refused to fall and he kept letting the pleasure take over as another finger was pushed inside of him. Vic rubbed against Kellin’s spot as he licked, and he could feel Kellin getting closer to his orgasm—his moans were also a tell sign as well, and they got higher in pitch as he didn’t let go on his prostate, kept rubbing until Kellin came so hard, his body shaking from how hard he came.

Vic slowly let out his fingers, turning Kellin around as he looked into his eyes and kept kissing him. Kellin whined when the kiss was stopped and Vic said, “I’m gonna fuck you.”

Kellin nodded and said, “Okay.”

Vic shut off the shower as the cold water kept hitting their hot skin, he laid down on the ground and helped Kellin sink down onto his cock. Kellin was still tight despite having been slick with spit and being fingered. Kellin didn’t lift his hips yet as they kissed, slow and sweet, letting Kellin get used to Vic’s girth.

After their kiss, Kellin started lifting himself up and down, starting a pace. The noises lost in the bathroom as Kellin pleased Vic, pleasing his Daddy. “Do I make you feel good, Daddy?” Kellin asked. Kellin started going faster with his thrust when Vic nodded, helping Kellin move faster. On a particularly hard thrust, Kellin moaned loudly as he could feel his cock filling out again with the harsh thrusts to his spot, but he enjoyed every bit of it.

Vic smirked as he looked at Kellin’s dick, noticing it was close to full hardness. Vic had these touches that always left Kellin a mess, even after one orgasm. It was like he was a sex god, or something, and that Kellin was his slave—or...Kellin had no idea. But Vic was the only one who understood Kellin’s body—not even Kellin knew how to make himself come twice in less than an hour.

They both knew they were getting closer to their finish, and in the next few thrusts, Kellin came again. It wasn’t as intense as the first orgasm, but it felt so good. Vic, with added tightness, thrusted a few more times until he came. Kellin slowly stood up with the help of Vic, his legs felt like jell-o, and he felt shaky all over. Vic stood up, cleaned them both off, and wrapped a towel around the both of them as he went to go grab Kellin clothes. Kellin thanked him as he had grabbed the clothes and Vic helped him get dressed, and then dressed himself.

_Fin_

  



End file.
